Prophecy of Love's Hand
by Maverick Hunter Ryce
Summary: Jace and Annabelle have always been friends. But when Jace finds out he's a demigod, along with finding out his friend, Annabelle, knew. It's up to Jace to save the world's one and only 'Love': Aphrodite. His mother...


Chapter 1: I Arrive at Camp Half-Blood

I'm called the 'Love Doctors' at Ridge-Way Middle, New York. Why? Every person ever paired by us has had a great relationship. A lie? No, not at all. In fact, I've even tested my theories on myself. And I got a girlfriend for it. Now listen here, I make the worst girlfriends ever. Sure, I can get girlfriends, but I can't even use my own tips to save myself. What do I mean? How would you feel if your girlfriend turned into a vampire, telling you they'll kill you quickly? Not very good.

Being a demigod was cool for the first five minutes. Powers, godly parents (who may or may not tamper with your relationship way too many times), and an awesome camp where we learn to hone our abilities. Cool right? Wrong. You wanna be killed? Want to commit suicide? Become a demigod! Numberal uno way to be killed slow and painfully. Want to live a long, happy life as a demigod? That's like throwing a dolphin in a volcano, asking it to 'swim' out. Yes, and I mean that in literal terms. You want a calm life as a demigod is like asking to live with just your head. Impossible.

You have to be trained. Use swords, daggers, bow and arrows, anything to save your butt. You have to learn to use your abilities before the monsters use it against you. Bye bye pacifist! Hello warrior! Jasmine and I had been walking in the park when it happened. The park was unusually empty, even for itself. A fierce wind howled, while Jasmine was cuddling up my arm. Jasmine was beautiful.

Red hair, reminding me of fire, and startling green eyes. No wonder I fell for her, she reminded me of Annabelle. And no, Annabelle is not my sister. Just an unusual close friend. Well, everything had been going good so far, I was blushing, rubbing my hand in my hair, and Jasmine giggling. But that's when the weird part happened.

Jasmine took a few steps away, and she slowly started to change. Her red hair become red flames, and her eyes became catlike. Two large fangs grew from her mouth, reminding me of that saber-tooth at the museum that one time. Her legs became donkey legs, with some brass I think attached. Her finger nails grew, and grew, until they were five feet long it seemed. I rubbed my eyes.

"Jasmine did you put something in my food?" I asked, shock in my voice. I was surprised I could talk at all. She shook her head.

"No. But you'll be happy to know, I'll kill you quick!" she said in a cheery attitude, crouching to spring. Heck no. I ran like a freaking bullet. Very manly, I know. But for someone with donkey legs, Jasmine was fast. I had like, a thirty feet advantage, but she was only ten feet away and gaining.

I grabbed a tree branch, and whacked her in the head with it. When it collided with her face, the poor branch broke in half, and only caused Jasmine to flinch. My eyes widen and I asked, "What are you?" She smiled, showing her bare fangs.

"You'd call me an Empusai in English. In Greek legends, I lure away men, killing them for my food. But you, demigod, you're quite a treat!"

"Demi-wha?"

I didn't have time to process, because then, she stuck her teeth into my shoulder. I swear, it was terrible. It felt like my body had become a human flame. Fire danced through my body, killing me. My vision clouded, black dots swirling the sight. _This is it_, I thought. _This is where and how I die. By my crazy psycho girlfriend!_

"Get away from him you filthy Εμπουσαι!"

Suddenly, her teeth were out of my shoulder. Unable to hold myself, I fell backwards. My vision was still musty, but I saw. . .Annabelle? "Run," I croaked. She smirked and shook her head. In her hand was a four foot sword, gleaming in the sun.

"Eat my sword!"

Annabelle ran forward, sword on the ground, charging at Jasmine. She jumped, and sliced down, Jasmine becoming nothing more than gold dust. I scoffed out, "Idiot." before passing out.


End file.
